My Lovely Onee
by Reza Akatsuki
Summary: OOC! Alur Cepat!Rape! Bagaimana kalau seorang saudara kandung menjalani hubungan terlarang? Walau mereka tahu itu adalah hal yang tak lazim. Don't Like! Don't Read!


My Lovely Onee-chan

Read and Review Kudasai!

INCEST

Rated : M

Pairing : Naruto x Kyuubi

-ooOOoo-

Aku adalah Kyuubi, nama bukanlah hal yang special bagiku. Bahkan aku benci dengan namaku dan aku hanyalah seorang cewek biasa-biasa saja. Cewek jelek yang dikucilkan di kelas. Berbeda dengan adik laki-lakiku. Namanya Naruto, dia adalah bintang di kelas satu, tak ada satupun wanita yang tidak menyukainya. Naruto sangat mudah bergaul dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Setiap malam aku akan menjual diriku, mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai kehidupan kami. Aku adalah kakak yang tak berguna, kakak yang kotor. Kini aku sudah kelas tiga, dan aku ingin segera lulus dari sekolah ini. Segera bekerja agar mendapatkan banyak uang. Karena aku masih sekolah, aku hanya bisa menjual diriku pada waktu malam hari. Dan itu pun aku harus menyembunyikan pekerjaan kotorku pada Ibu dan Naruto.

Siang itu hujan mulai turun di kotaku, air yang begitu deras mulai membasahi seluruh badanku. Aku disiksa, aku dikucilkan, rambutku dijambak, tubuhku dipukul dan hingga tubuhku mati rasa karenanya. Diriku hanya bisa diam tak bisa melawan, menerima semua perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan segerombolan orang yang suka menyiksaku. Melecehkanku dengan perlakuan kasar dan mesum mereka. Aku tak bisa menangis, aku hanya bisa diam saat tangan kotor itu mulai menjamah dengan kasar tubuhku. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat orang-orang itu memperkosaku. Ini bukanlah hal pertama buatku, jika mereka sedang kesal, mereka pasti menyeretku dan menyalurkan amarah dan nafsu mereka pada tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Guru atau Ibuku, karena guru tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku. Kalau pun aku memberitahu Ibu, aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Aku tidak mau membuat beban Ibu semakin berat dengan masalahku di sekolah. Aku takut Ibu akan jatuh sakit lagi semenjak bercerai dengan Ayah. Ayah meninggalkan kami, dia menikah dengan orang lain dan mencampakkan kami.

Kejadian ini sudah satu tahun penuh aku alami, segala penyiksaan, pemerkosaan bukan lagi hal yang tabu bagiku. Dan kini tubuhku sudah mulai terbiasa dibuatnya.

"…" Aku hanya diam saat beberapa orang tengah memperkosaku. Menyiksa tubuhku untuk memenuhi hawa nafsu mereka. Tatapan yang menjijikkan mulai menatap setiap lekukan di tubuhku. Tangan mereka mulai menyusuri kulit dan daerah tersensitifku, dan lidah mereka mulai menjilati semua tubuh kotorku ini.

Desahan mereka semakin mengeras saat dengan kuat mereka bergerak cepat memasukkan kejantanan mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Saat nafsu mereka terpuaskan, tak hanya berhenti di situ saja, mereka bergantian menjamahi tubuhku. Membuatku begitu ingin muntah.

Setelah semua selesai, semua mulai meninggalkanku sendirian di gudang bekas olahraga. Aku mulai memakai pakaianku kembali dan membersihkan tubuhku. Lalu kembali ke kelas dan seperti tak ada satupun kejadian yang aku alami.

Sepulang sekolah, aku pun langsung membeli obat agar tidak ada janin yang tumbuh di perutku. Karena kalau sampai aku hamil, tidak hanya aku akan mengecewakan Ibu, aku juga tidak bisa bekerja lagi dan hanya akan menambah beban berat Ibu.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun langsung masuk ke kamarku. Dan saat aku berjalan di depan kamar Naruto, tak sengaja aku melihat Naruto sedang bercumbu dengan teman sekelasnya. Mungkin wanita itu memang pacarnya, karena setiap kali Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, dia selalu bercumbu dengan wanita yang sama. Hari ini pun Ibu sedang tak ada di rumah, maka dari itu Naruto dengan berani membawa pacarnya ke kamar. Aku pun langsung melanjutkan masuk ke kamarku, mandi dan langsung berganti pakaianku. Setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ibu dan Naruto. Saat aku di dapur, aku mendengar sebuah suara kaki mulai menghampiriku. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Naruto.

"Pacarmu sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Hmm~" gumamnya lalu memelukku dari belakang dan mencium leherku. Ini bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bagi kami, Naruto adalah adik kandungku dan sekaligus sebagai pacarku. Dan hanya Naruto yang hanya bisa memberiku sensasi yang berbeda di saat dia menyentuh tubuhku, menjamah seluruh bagian tersensitif pada tubuhku. Hubungan ini memang tak lazim, namun kami tahu itu. Kami akan menanggung segala resiko atas perbuatan kami, hubungan yang kotor dan berdosa ini. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Hei, jangan sekarang. Bukankah kau baru saja melakukannya dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku saat Naruto memintaku untuk melayaninya.

"Aku tidak puas! Hanya kamu yang bisa memuaskanku, Kyuu." bisiknya sambil menciumi leherku. Tangannya pun mulai menjalar menyusuri dadaku, meremasnya penuh nafsu. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu tepat di leherku, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku terhenti untuk memotong sayur yang harus aku masak, saat Naruto mulai menjamahku. Aku pun mulai bernafsu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, mencium dengan ganas bibir Naruto yang menggairahkan itu. Naruto pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menyapu langit-langit mulutku yang mulai tak puas hanya sebuah ciuman biasa saja. Aku memeluknya, meremas rambutnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Naruto pun membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku dan menaikkan Bra yang tengah melindungi kedua buah dadaku. Tangannya mulai meremas dadaku dan sesekali ia pilin tonjolan di dadaku dengan keras, hingga aku harus mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aah~ uuh, Emm..eemm…" desahku saat dengan buas Naruto mulai meremas dadaku. Dan tangannya tak diam begitu saja, dia mulai melepaskan resleting rok pendek yang aku pakai hingga terjatuh dengan mulus ke lantai. Lalu tangannya pun mulai leluasa masuk ke dalam celana dalamku, memainkan klitorisku dengan liar. "Aah-aaaaah~" Aku mendesah kuat saat Naruto mulai bermain di dalam vaginaku. Karena tak kuat merasakan kenikmatan yang dibuat Naruto padaku, aku pun melepaskan ciumanku. "Naru..uu, kau semakin he..bat, saja. Ungg~" kulihat Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku, lalu mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar di sebuah meja makan. Aku mulai berbaring di atasnya, dan Naruto dengan mulus melepas celana dalamku. Dimainkannya kembali klitorisku yang mulai menegang, dan sambil menjilati tonjolan di dadaku yang mulai mengeras pula. Digigitnya tonjolan di dadaku dengan keras dan dihisap penuh nafsu. Hingga aku pun mulai mencapai puncaknya. Cairan hangat mulai keluar dari dalam vaginaku, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saat tahu aku sudah keluar.

"Ternyata kau memang basah sekali…" katanya.

"Bodoh!" sungutku mendengar ejekan dari adik kandungku sendiri. Naruto pun mulai mencium perutku dan turun ke bawah. Dan lidahnya pun mulai bermain liar di dalam vaginaku. Ditusuk-tusuknya lubang vaginaku, membuatku harus teransang kembali. "Aah~ aakh, engg.. Naruto, lebih ke dal..am! cepat!" suruhku merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya itu. Namun Naruto malah mempermainkanku, dia melepas lidahnya dari vaginaku dan mulai menjilati klitorisku dengan perlahan hingga aku harus menggelinjang hebat antara nikmat dan geli. Tangan Naruto masih dengan meremas dengan ganas kedua dadaku. "Naruto! Jan..gan mempermainkanku. Uukh.. Naru..uu.. aaah,, ah."

Setelah itu, Naruto mulai membuka lebar kakiku dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam daerah tersensitifku. Menggerakkan dengan kasar tubuhnya dan mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginaku.

"Bukalah kakimu lebih lebar, aku akan memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi." ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, aku mulai melebarkan kedua kakiku dan memeganginya agar aku tidak banyak bergerak saat kejantanannya menyeruak masuk ke dalam vaginaku.

"Uukh.. Aah..aah.." desahanku kembali mengeras saat Naruto mulai bergerak lebih kasar di dalam vaginaku. "Naru-uu.. uuh.." Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, aku ingin memeluknya, mencium bibirnya yang sangat lembut. Naruto pun menciumku kembali dengan ganas dan aku memeluk lehernya, mencengkeram punggungnya dengan kuat sehingga kukuku mulai menancap dan menggores punggungnya. Hingga mengalir sedikit demi sedikit darah segar di sana. "Aah..aah..eng.. Naruto! Lebih cepat! Cepat! Selesaikan sebelum Ibu pulang! Aah~" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, dia mulai menarikku turun dari meja dan membalik tubuhku. Aku pun mulai menungging membelakangi Naruto, tanganku mulai berpegangan dengan erat di sisi-sisi meja. Kemudian dengan sergap Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya kembali ke dalamku. "Aah~ Naruto, nik-mat sekali.. Lakukan ter..usss!"

"Kita keluarkan bersama, kak. Uukh.."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian kami pun mencapai puncaknya bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, aku kembali memakai pakaianku dan kembali memasak makan malam, sedangkan Naruto, dia pergi mandi dan lalu membantuku menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku benar-benar mencintai adikku, adik kandungku sendiri. Memang hubungan kami ini tidak normal. Aku pun juga menyembunyikan hubungan ini pada Ibu.

"Naruto.." panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hmm..? Ada apa sih, kak?"

"Eem-emm.." gumamku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah. Kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua kata kakak." sahutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Saat itu aku pun begitu bahagia bisa bersamanya, merasa nyaman jika dia di sisiku. "Ohya, sebenarnya kakak bekerja dimana? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku ingin tahu."

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto, aku tidak mau dia tahu pekerjaanku. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku, hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki di dunia ini selain Ibu.

"Eng~ Aku.. Aku.. Aku bekerja di sebuah.." Namun sebelum aku melanjutkan bicaraku, tiba-tiba Ibu pulang dan membuat Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak denganku.

"Kalian membuat apa?" tanya Ibu yang sudah pulang dari kerjanya.

"Aku dan kakak membuat makanan kesukaan Ibu." sahut Naruto.

Setelah selesai memasak makanan, kami pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sambil memakan makanan kami, Ibu pun mengajak kami mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Naruto, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ibu pada Naruto.

"Menyenangkan, semua teman baik padaku." jawabnya.

"Kalau kau Kyuu?"

"Ah, iya menyenangkan." jawabku sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu? Sedang bertengkar dengan teman, ya?"

"Ah, tidak! Hanya saja aku sedang bingung dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan guruku."

"Oh begitu, makanya kamu secepatnya punya pacar agar bisa mengajarimu pelajaran yang tidak kamu mengerti." sahut Ibu membuatku kaget, namun tiba-tiba Naruto menggandeng tanganku di bawah meja. Membuatku sedikit nyaman di sana.

"Emm, Iya." Timpalku.

"Ohya, kamu berangkat kerja jam berapa?" tanya Ibu kembali.

"Setelah makan malam."

"Ooh.."

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku pun segera pergi bekerja dan Naruto mengantarku sampai di ujung jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sampai di sini saja?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat khawatir denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Kenapa kau memilih bekerja malam hari? Kenapa tidak sepulang sekolah saja?"

"Naruto, sepulang sekolah aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Jadi aku hanya bisa bekerja pada malam hari."

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu bekerja, tapi Ibu tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja sebelum aku naik ke kelas 2."

"Turuti saja kata-kata Ibu, Naruto. Itu memang yang terbaik untukmu." kataku menasehati Naruto. "Nah, aku pergi dulu." Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan . Namun tiba-tiba aku kaget saat Naruto memelukku dari belakang. "Eh, Naruto?"

"Aku janji, setelah lulus nanti aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan bekerja keras dan membiarkanmu beristirahat di rumah. Aku janji, kak! Aku janji."

"Emm, iya. Aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto." ucapku lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto.

Setelah itu pun aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu.

Keesokan harinya.

Entah kenapa gosib mulai menyebar ke isi seluruh sekolah. Semua mulai mengetahui kalau aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu. Tentu saja Naruto juga mendengar gosib itu, lalu saat aku diseret dengan paksa oleh beberapa orang, Naruto pun melihatku. Aku sudah memberinya isyarat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku padanya agar dia tidak mengikutiku. Setelah sampai di gedung bekas olahraga, tubuhku didorong dengan keras menabrak tembok dinginnya gedung itu. Salah satu dari mereka mulai dengan paksa membuka bajuku. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba menghilangkan segala rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke tubuh dan hatiku. Namun entah kenapa orang itu tak kunjung menyentuhku, dan saat aku membuka mataku, mereka mulai mengeroyok seseorang. 'Naruto?! Kenapa dia tidak mau menghiraukan isyaratku!' Aku sangat takut saat Naruto mulai dipukuli oleh mereka. "Naruto!" teriakku. Mereka semua mulai babak belur, terutama Naruto. Banyak sekali luka bekas pukulan di wajahnya. Karena mereka kalah, mereka pun melarikan diri. Segera aku menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar di lantai. "Kenapa kau keras kepala? Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukan isyarat yang aku berikan?" bentakku.

"Kakak, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini padaku? Sejak kapan mereka melakukan hal itu pada kakak? Kenapa?!" bentaknya kembali.

"Itu.."

"Kak! Jawab aku! Kenapa kakak menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?"

"Naru.. Hiiik.." Aku mulai meneteskan air mata, baru pertama kali ini aku menangis karena hatiku begitu sakit saat Naruto mengetahui kebohonganku. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku.."

"Kak.." panggilnya sambil menyentuh pipiku. "Aku mohon. Kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitimu, katakan padaku. Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Iya.. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, Naruto."

"Kak, apa gosib yang menyebar itu benar? Aku ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulutmu." Aku terdiam saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar takut dia akan meninggalkanku. Apa memang ini semua akhir segalanya? Sedalam apapun aku menyembunyikan semuanya, pasti suatu saat nanti akan terbongkar juga. "Kenapa kakak diam lagi? Apa itu benar, kalau kakak bekerja dengan menjual diri kakak?"

"Naru, maafkan aku. Aku memang kakak yang tidak baik. Kakak yang kotor, aku hanya ingin membantu masalah ekonomi kita. Kalau disuruh memilihpun aku juga tidak akan memilih jalan kotor ini. Tapi karena ini memang adanya, hanya dengan menjual tubuh yang kotor ini aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang. Aku ingin membahagiakan kalian. Aku tidak mau membuat beban Ibu semakin berat dengan masalahku."

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk pipiku sedikit keras. Membuatku sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kak, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagi kakak, tapi aku mohon jangan bekerja seperti itu lagi. Aku janji akan membantu kakak dan aku akan melindungi kakak. Aku mohon, jangan bekerja begitu lagi. Demi aku, biarpun Ibu akan melarangku bekerja."

"Hiiik..hiiik.."

"Aku mohon. Jangan bekerja seperti itu lagi."

"Iya! Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti, Naru." Air mata mulai mengalir deras. Aku memeluk Naruto yang benar-benar aku cintai..

Sepulang sekolah.

Di rumah, kamar Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kakak. Aku tidak ingin kakak menganggapku seperti mereka." Sore itu aku melakukan hal yang terlarang itu lagi bersama adik kandungku. Aku begitu bahagia bisa bersamanya, dan entah kenapa air mataku pun mulai menetes. "Kenapa kakak menangis? Jangan menangis, kak. Aku mohon." Biarpun Naruto bilang begitu, entah kenapa Naruto juga mulai menangis untuk bersamaku. Dan sore itu, kami melampiaskan kebahagian, kesedihan itu bersama-sama.

Dan keesokan harinya gosib mulai menyebar kembali. Gosib tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto yang tak hanya sebagai saudara kandung. Namun aku maupun Naruto hanya diam, tak mau menggubris gosib itu. Naruto selalu melindungiku, menjagaku dari siapa saja yang mau berbuat jahat padaku. Sedangkan aku, aku mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan kotorku dan mulai mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Dan kulihat Naruto memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak bisa menerima keputusan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku? Apa ini suruhan kakak perempuanmu itu? Kamu tahukan kalau kakakmu itu seorang…" Sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan bicaranya, Naruto sudah menamparnya duluan.

"Jangan menghina kakakku! Dan jangan sekali-sekali mengumbar gosib murahan seperti itu!" gertaknya. "Jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" Setelah itu Naruto pun meninggalkan wanita itu dan menggandengku pergi bersamanya.

Aku sangat bahagia dengan hubungan ini, walau kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang ini dari Ibu.

Dan 3 tahun kemudian, Ibu meninggal karena sakit. Aku benar-benar kehilangan, seharian penuh aku menangis di dalam kamar. Dan beberapa hari setelah kematian Ibu, Naruto menikahiku. Naruto mengganti nama keluarga kami, agar kami bisa menikah saat itu. Pernikahanku hanya sederhana saja, bisa dibilang hanya ada satu orang saja yang menikahkanku dengan Naruto. Dan kami pun memulai hidup yang baru, meninggalkan kota lama dan pindah ke kota yang baru. Tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengenali kami.

Hanya Naruto seorang yang aku butuhkan, hanya Naruto seorang yang selalu ada di sisiku.

-THE END-

-ooOOoo-

Wah… Gomen.

Dan inilah fanfic pertamaku

Ditunggu reviewnya.

Sankyuu..


End file.
